In Return
by Miriae
Summary: Chapter 6 up! It was all an accident. Because of Hino Kahoko, Tsukimori Len broke his arm nine days before a major concert. And now, she must pay the price. LenxKahoko
1. The Broken Arm

I just love this pairing (don't we all?) that I can't help but write a fanfic. Hail Tsukimori X Hino pairing

**Note:** Names are written in the Japanese way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda D'Oro.

* * *

_**s0s**_

**In Return**

_miriae_

_**s0s**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

_The Broken Arm_

* * *

It all started one Thursday afternoon, about a week- six days to be exact- before the Cultural Festival. The excitement for the festival was like a raging fire that enveloped the whole school. Both the Music and General Education department were busy preparing for the event. Each class was tediously working on their planned booths; others were meticulously polishing their plays to be preformed. Seiso was bursting with energy as the students worked hard to bring the best out of the event.

Amidst the bustling activity inside the school, Hino Kahoko was still glad to have a peaceful lunch outside with her friends Mio, Nao and Amou. Under the Cherry blossoms tree, the four girls ate and chatted happily.

"I'm so excited!" Mio started as she dramatically clasped her hands. "I heard one class from the Music department will be doing a Violin Romance play!" She looked at Kahoko with her eyes sparkling. Kahoko laughed nervously, chopsticks holding her tempura suspended in midair.

Amou wagged her finger." Well, that's not what the whole school is talking about." Shuffling through her things, she smiled and held up a poster. "This," she pointed for amplification, "is the greatest thing that will happen in Seiso."

"The concert of the Concour participants?" Nao asked as she examined the poster. The simple white poster bordered with gold trimmings consisted of the concour participants (with both Kahoko and Fuuyumi at the center) playing their instruments.

"Ah! Amou-san! How did you get that poster?" Kahoko asked suddenly, her face red from embarrassment. "Those were supposed to be irremovable from the bulletin boards."

"Irremovable?" Mio asked.

"They should be, I mean, only with that Yunoki-sempai's fan girls, all posters would have vanished in less than a minute they were put up," Nao answered while waving her hand dismissively. The girls laughed.

"So, how did you get it, Amou-san?"

Amou smiled mischievously. "Well, I am not a member of the Press club for nothing, you know!" She hugged the poster as if it was her greatest possession. "But seriously, this is such a big event that the Press club is willing to go though a lot of effort just to get the best story out of it."

Kahoko felt Nao patting her head. "Well, that's because our Kahoko-chan here did her very best to make the concours very interesting this year."

Kahoko blushed from the compliment. She waved her hands. "Ah, everyone was very good during the concours. Fuuyumi-chan was amazing to improve greatly."

"Even Tsuchiara-kun was very amazing!" Mio sighed dreamily. "He looked so gorgeous playing the piano."

"And I've heard he already has a fans club that can match up Tsukimori-kun's," Amou added and both girls giggled.

"And there's Hihara-sempai who never fails to make everyone smile with his music."

"Don't forget Yunoki-sempai." Amou flipped her notebook. "According to my statistics, his fan's club is still the largest among the participants."

"And even that first year Shimizu-kun showed how good he was at the cello! He was so cute!"

Amou and Mio were at their own world. Nao and Kahoko were left listening to the giggles of the two.

"And just imagine how... how.. amazing it would be to hear these amazing concour participants playing together- amazingly!" Amou threw her hands up in the air. "Ah! It's the greatest thing to happen!"

"It would be very fun!" Mio added. "Just imagine!"

Amou flipped her notebook again. "They would be playing an ensemble, then quintets, quartets, solos and of course, duets!" She fixed her gaze at Kahoko, another mischievous smile on her face. "Will there be a _violin duet_?"

Kahoko shook her head and smiled nervously. She knew how pressing Amou could be when she wanted to extract information. "No, there won't be." _Of course, Tsukimori-kun wouldn't want that._

Amou looked crestfallen but she quickly recovered. "I've heard even the director of the school will be there, thus, the participants are really practicing very hard."

Kahoko nodded as she unconsciously rubbed her aching muscles. They have spent weeks and weeks of practice for their performance.

"Not only that," Amou continued. "Tsukimori Len-kun will be presenting a special number for the director." Amou's smile widened." I'm really excited for his performance since he, after all, was the winner of the concour."

Kahoko nodded again. She knew how much effort Tsukimori-kun put on perfecting his performance. After their practice, he often stayed behind to play his violin. Who knows how long he stayed in the practice rooms, and that is, not counting the hours he spent practicing at home.

"Everyone is looking forward for this concert!"

Nao sighed as Mio and Amou continued to sigh dreamily. She turned to Kahoko, "Kahoko-chan, don't you have practice today?"

Kahoko gasped. She almost forgot that she reserved one practice room for lunch break. Quickly, she finished her food and packed her things.

"I'm really excited for the festival, don't forget, there's still that bonfire dance," Amou continued to sigh. "The great bonfire that will be lighted once the sky has darkened, the tender music, the delicious food.. ah, it will really be great!"

"To dance with your one true love under the moonlight is just so romantic! Right, Kahoko-chan? Eh?" Mio looked around. "Where's Kahoko-chan?"

Nao drank her iced tea and pointed towards the building of the Music department. "She already left. Practice."

* * *

Kahoko sighed deeply as she her grip on her violin case tightened. Somehow, there were butterflies in her stomach. Was Amou serious when she said that everyone was looking forward for the performance? There was a cold feeling in her stomach. She was very nervous. Ever since her magical violin was broken, she was back to square one- a complete amateur.

And yet she was going to play in a concert!

She had to resist the urge to bang her head on the wall thinking that maybe she'll wake up and realize everything was just a dream.

She sighed again. Maybe she had to double- no, even triple her practice. Maybe she should follow Tsukimori-kun's practice habit.

She continued walking down the corridor of the Music department when suddenly, the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch break. "What? It's time already?" Snapping out her reverie, Kahoko made a dash down the corridor. She'll surely be dead if she's caught late in class.

She was practically running, the corner where the stairs were located was already visible when it happened.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Kahoko turned around the corner and the next moment, she slipped, her feet tangled. Her eyes widened as she felt herself falling, her grip weakened on her violin case. She watched as the case seemed to suspend into midair in front of her.

_My violin!_

She tried to reach her violin. There was no way she'll let anything happen to her violin. _The one and only violin Lili gave me!_ Her fingers grazed the handle and with her remaining strength, she grasped the handle and hugged the case towards her. She closed her eyes, bracing herself from impact.

She thought of how painful it would be when her body hits the floor. She even wondered if she can survive such impact.

_Why? Why do I have to die like this?_

And the impact came. She gasped as her body hit- not the cold floor but something warm, something soft.

There was a painful groan and Kahoko immediately opened her eyes. She couldn't believe she survived such an impact.

Another groan and Kahoko looked down on her "landing". She gasped.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun!"

There sprawled on the floor was Tsukimori Len, his back facing her. A blush crept on her cheeks after realizing that she was sprawled on top of him. Quickly, she stood up.

"I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun! I really am!" Tsukimori merely groaned.

Students from nearby classrooms began filling the corridor, curious of the crash that echoed through the halls.

"Hino-san!" Kahoko turned to find Amou running towards her. "What happened?"

"I-I fell from the stairs and.. and.." Kahoko fixed her gaze on Tsukimori who was still sprawled on the ground, unable to move. Her eyes filled with tears. "And.. and I fell on Tsukimori-kun!" She gently shook him. "Tsukimori-kun.. Tsukimori-kun.. please answer me.."

"What's the commotion here?" Kanazawa-sensei appeared on top of the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw Tsukimori. "Tsukimori-kun! Yunoki, call the doctor! Hihara, help me!" He dashed down the stairs followed by Yunoki and Hihara.

"Hino-chan, what happened?" Hihara's usually cheery voice was full of concern as his eyes moved from Tsukimori's injured form to Kahoko's tear-stricken face.

"Kanazawa-sensei, is Tsukimori-kun, alright?" Kahoko's voice was shaking as she watched Kanazawa-sensei checking Tsukimori's form. His eyes widened.

"Sensei..?"

"I am no doctor, Hihara," Kanazawa answered. "But.."

"Sensei, the doctor is here!" Yunoki appeared followed closely by the doctor and the nurse. Everyone stood back as the doctor examined Tsukimori.

Kahoko was shaking, her tears cascaded down her cheeks as she watched Tsukimori's pained expression. He was in so much pain because of her- because of her clumsiness. Amou tried to comfort her.

Finally, the doctor nodded to the nurse who ran back to the clinic.

"Doctor, h-how is he?" Kahoko asked, her voice still trembling.

Kanazawa closed his eyes knowing what was to come.

The doctor nodded. "He doesn't have any cuts or bruises but.. his arm seems to be broken."

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

So what do you think? Please review!


	2. The Broken Violin

Here's chapter two! Thank you for all those you read and reviewed last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda d'Oro.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The Broken Violin_

* * *

It was the talk of the whole school.

_The General-Ed girl who participated in the concours __**clumsily**__ fell on the prodigy and concours champion Tsukimori Len, breaking his arm._

Most of those who held a grudge on Tsukimori found it _funny_ that someone as perfect as him would actually break his arm. On the other hand, those of the female population who had fallen head over heels on the prodigy (and yet too scared to create their own fans club) had condemned Hino Kahoko, arguing that the lady actually intended the misfortune to happen. Finally, those who did not belong to either faction merely shook their heads and felt deeply sorry for him. They could actually imagine how hard it must be for Tsukimori's pride.

Definitely, the culprit, Hino Kahoko had her own share of misfortunes. After being turned overnight as public enemy number one (of the unofficial Tsukimori Len's fans club), she definitely had the attention of everyone. Ever since arriving at school that Friday morning, all eyes followed her- some were in slits, some were almost smiling. Anyone receiving such varied attention would definitely be uncomfortable, and Hino was no exception.

The walk from the front gates to the front doors of the General Education building seemed very long for Kahoko. She had resorted to closing her eyes and keeping her head bowed down to avoid any eye contact. At that very moment, she simply wanted to disappear. Slowly, she tried peeking through her lashes and as she expected, everyone was still looking at her, moreover, they seemed to be expecting something from her. An explanation? But what was there to explain? It was all an accident!

She silently prayed for someone- no, even just _something_ to break this heavy air of anticipation.

"Hino!"

Finally! Kahoko felt a wave of relief swept over her. Turning around, she was glad to see Tsuchiura Ryoutaro walking towards her, his bag slung on his shoulder.

"Tsuchiura-kun, good morning," Kahoko tried to give Tsuchiura a small smile.

Tsuchiura studied Kahoko for a second before smiling back. "Good morning, Hino." Together, they walked the remaining distance to the front doors.

Even if Tsuchiura now accompanied her, Kahoko was still very uncomfortable, simply because she knew, deep down in her heart that the attention she was receiving was condemning her guilty of the crime of breaking Tsukimori's arm.

"So..." Tsuchiura started carefully.

Kahoko knew what was to come. Sighing audibly, she closed her eyes. "You've heard then."

Tsuchiura's face was a mixture of concern, worry and a hint of a repressed laughter. "Come on, Hino, it was an accident."

"But not everyone believes that it was an accident!" Kahoko wailed.

There was an odd look on Tsuchiura's face. "Don't tell me, Hino, that you actually intended it to happen..."

"Tsuchiura-kun!"

Tsuchiura chuckled lightly as Kahoko tried to punch him in the arm. "I'm just joking. Come on, cheer up."

"But Tsuchiura-kun, it's like you're implying it!" Kahoko's face fell as her grip on her violin case tightened. "Tsukimori-kun did not deserve that.. I was just so-"

She felt a hand patting her head. "Hino, it's not your fault. It was an accident, right? Besides, it's not like that guy can't play forever." Tsuchiura snorted. "It will just be a month or two rest from music. He's not gonna die from it."

"Of course, gen-ed students never really did understand the passion for music," a cold, monotonous voice commented from behind Tsuchiura. Turning around, Tsuchiura was greeted by the sight of Tsukimori Len himself. There was a brief pause of silence as the two males stared at each other.

Tsuchiura's eyebrows creased slowly. "What was that, Tsukimori?"

There was a brief moment when Tsukimori studied the two gen-ed students. Finally, he closed his eyes and walked pass the two. "Slacking off, that's why you never won the concours."

"What was that?" It was a good thing that Tsuchiura had great presence of mind. It was at that moment that instinct dictated that Tsuchiura grab Tsukimori by the front of his shirt and maybe give him a piece of his mind. But Tsuchiura was able to control his instinct and stop his fist in midair. With a sharp intake of breath, he allowed his arm to fall limply on his side but without breaking the eye contact. No, with Tsukimori's current "condition," Tsuchiura could never add to his injuries, no matter how pissed he might have been.

Tsukimori looked unfazed.

Meanwhile, Kahoko's attention was focused on just one point-

Tsukimori's left arm was in cast.

It was as if everything around her suddenly faded, leaving the image of Tsukimori's injured arm in focus. His arm- his precious left arm used in pressing the strings of his violin. How many times have she admired that arm- how that arm was able to bring out the best out of the strings. That delicate left arm that supported the violin itself.

And now, it was uselessly in cast.

A deep feeling of forebode overcame Kahoko. She was at fault. It was because of her carelessness-and, if she may use, her dumbness- that brought this upon Tsukimori.

Her eyes suddenly came in contact with his. That was when she saw it. Deeply etched in Tsukimori's golden eyes was something- a feeling she had seen before but was intensified tenfold.

Hate.

And that was it. All strings that held whatever remained of her poor sanity was broken. She could never face Tsukimori again. And so, she did the first thing her instinct told her.

She ran away.

* * *

"Kaho-chan, nothing's going to happen if you stay like that."

Mio and Nao looked at each other, both worried for their red-headed friend who currently had her head slumped on her desk.

"Kaho-chan, you'll be late for practice if you continue to mop like that," Mio said as she shook Kahoko's shoulder. "Kaho.."

"I- I can't possibly face them.." Kaho's muffled voice was barely audible. "Not after what I did..."

"Kaho, it was an accident. They won't be mad at you for that," Nao said exasperatedly. Mio nodded in agreement.

Sadly, Kahoko was not convinced.

"I can't face them.. I really can't face them.. especially Tsukimori-kun.. He- He's really- really mad at me!"

Nao's eyebrow twitched. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed Kahoko by the arm and pulled her up to face her.

"Kaho, listen to me," Nao began as Mio silently gasped at her friend's direct bluntness. "You're being paranoid. No one's blaming you for what happened, okay? So don't you dare ditch the concert's practice."

Tears silently formed on Kaho's eyes. "You don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand," Nao cut her friend. "Kaho, tell me. Will ditching the concert's practice heal Tsukimori's arm?"

There was an audible silence as Kahoko stared at her friend, unable to say anything. Nao pressed on. "Will it?"

Kaho averted her eyes. "No.."

"See?" Nao sighed. "Kaho, don't blame it all on yourself, okay? Forget about it. You should focus on your practice even more." Nao smiled. "I bet that's what Tsukimori-kun would definitely say."

"Nao's right, Kaho," Mio added. She checked her watch- 3:20pm. "Hurry up! Practice starts in 10 minutes!"

"Guys.. I.." Kaho began slowly. "I- thank you.."

Mio and Nao merely smiled. "Thank us with a brilliant performance, okay? Now go or you'll be late."

Kaho hastily wiped her eyes and nodded. Grabbing her violin case, she nodded. Mio and Nao pushed her out of the classroom door. "Hurry up, Kaho-chan."

With a final wave, Kahoko made her way to the music building.

Mio patted her friend's back. "That was very good work, Nao-chan."

Nao sighed. "Well, sometimes, our friend Kaho really worries too much."

* * *

Kahoko ran as fast as she could. She was almost late for practice. Turning left, she could already see the fountain- and around the corner was the Music building.

It happened so fast.

One moment, she was trying to increase her pace and the next moment, she was falling down the hard concrete.

She didn't even have time to scream.

The next thing she knew was an unbearable pain overwhelmed her senses as her thin frame collided with the ground. Slowly, she opened her eyes and groaned. The pain was slowly ebbing away but it was still there. Slowly, she brought her fingers to her chin- blood. She winced. Her lip must have been cut when she fell.

"So, look who's here. It's the gen-ed student."

There was a wallowing feeling on her stomach. Carefully, she raised her head to face the owner of the voice.

Standing in front of her were three music department students, and, judging by their blue ribbons, they were first years. She unconsciously swallowed the lump on her throat. She had a bad feeling about this.

"It's that stupid girl who _broke_ Tsukimori-kun's arm," the girl on the left said, her voice laced with disgust.

"Don't we three hate her?" the girl on the right said as she lightly kicked the violinist. Kahoko groaned. The pain wasn't letting her get up for a few more minutes.

The girl on the middle crouched to better look at Kahoko in the eye. There was a sadistic smile on her face. "If we all hater her, then, why don't we show her what happens to those who dare hurt Tsukimori-kun?"

Kahoko took a shallow breath. This really wasn't looking good. Gathering up her strength, she tried to lift herself from the ground only to be brought back down when the girl on the left pushed her foot firmly on Kahoko's back.

"Oh no, you don't," the girl on the left warned as she placed more pressure on Kahoko's back. The violinist groaned in pain.

"P-Please.. no..."

"No?" The girl on the middle asked coldly. "Why? Did you think about that when you broke Tsukimori'kun's arm?"

Kahoko now had her eyes tightly shut. "I-It w-was an a-accident."

"Accident?" the girl in the middle repeated incredulously. "Do you think we'll believe that? You broke his arm because you're jealous of him- because Tsukimori-kun won the concours."

Kahoko shook her head. "N-no!"

The girl in the middle merely chuckled darkly. "Girls, what do you think we do to her?"

"Why don't we break her arm too?" The girl on the left replied as she began flexing her fingers.

Kahoko was almost on the verge of tears. Why was this happening to her? "Please n-no.."

"Or," Kahoko gasped as the girl on the right stepped on her hand still holding her violin case. "Why don't we just destroy her violin?"

Kahoko's eyes snapped open as the girl on the left wrenched the violin case out of her hands and handed it to the girl on the middle. Her mind was in panic. "N-no! Please! Not my violin!"

The girl on the middle merely laughed as she opened the case to retrieve the violin. Kahoko gathered up her strength and managed to get up only to be held firmly on both arms by both girls.

"L-let me go! Please no!"

The girl on the middle held the bow on her hands as if inspecting it. "Quite in good shape." Kahoko watched in horror as the girl pulled the horsetail hair on the bow, destroying it.

"NO! P-please! STOP!" Tears were now freely flowing down Kahoko's face. She intensified her struggle as the girl now held her violin.

"Hino Kahoko," the girl began coldly as she slowly made her way to the fountain and held the violin by the arm. "Watch."

It was as if in slow motion. Kahoko's eyes widened, her scream seemed deaf in her ears as she watched her violin- the one and only violin given to her by Lili- fall down the water.

"NO!"

The air was filled with the cold maniacal laughter of the three. Kahoko's legs felt jelly as she fell down the hard cement when the two released her. Everything seemed to have crumbled down as her mind focused only on her violin, currently immersed in water. She didn't care about anything else, not even when the arrival of a person seemed to have made the three scamper away. No, it was only her violin that mattered.

She was unaware of her surroundings until the person who arrived called her name.

"Hino."

There, standing beside was Tsukimori Len, his face unreadable.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

What do you think? Please review!


	3. And the Conversations After

I'm really sorry for spelling Tsuchiura as "Tsuchiara". Thanks to Lady-Rinoa14 for pointing out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda D'Oro.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_And the Conversations After_

* * *

Tsukimori Len's face was unreadable as he stared back at Hino Kahoko. Kahoko wanted to cry- she wanted to wail as hard as she can but in the presence of her number one critic, she knew she could never do that- he'll merely scoff her off and offer her an offending quote or two about musicians overly affected by their emotions.

But be _damned_, she didn't care.

And so, she cried- hard.

She was aware that Tsukimori was watching her as she cried- the hardest she had ever- and ran towards the fountain. Without any care in the world, she plunged in to the water in search for her broken violin. She choked when finally she found her violin and held it close to her heart.

She continued crying for a few more minutes when finally, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. It was Tsukimori Len, his outstretched hand offering her broken bow.

She didn't know if it was merely her tears blurring her vision but she saw Tsukimori's eyes soften- even just the tiniest bit.

* * *

"Hino! What happened to you?"

Upon arriving in the practice room, everyone was shocked to see Kahoko's _beaten_ appearance- her knee-high socks were wet, her hair was tousled, and her knees had slight bruises.

"Hino-chan, Hino-chan, what happened to you?" Hihara Kazuki was the first to rush in front of Kahoko, his usually bright eyes filled with worry.

Fuyuumi Shouko was near tears out of concern for her senpai's state. Even the usually sleepy Shimizu Keiichi was wide-awake for once.

Scratching her head, Kahoko answered, "I- well, I was quite careless you see-"

"Careless? Will that give you this much bruises?" Yunoki Azuma cut off Kahoko as he bent down and softly examined the marks on Kahoko's knees. Surprised, Kahoko stepped back, her face red as she clutched her skirt.

Nervously, she laughed. "Yes.. ah, well, you see.. I was running near the fountain- you know, I was almost late for practice- and then, I didn't notice this banana peeling. I slipped and fell on the ground."

Everyone seemed to doubt Kahoko's story.

"How about your violin, Kaho-senpai? Is it okay?" Shimizu asked.

Kahoko's grip on her violin case tightened as she slowly lowered her head. Tsukimori who was standing near the doorway closed his eyes.

"Hino?"

Raising her head, Kahoko met Tsuchiura's questioning eyes. Slowly, Kahoko placed her violin case on the nearby table. Her hands were shaking as she opened the case and held her broken violin for everyone to see. There was a collective gasp.

"What happened?"

Kahoko bit her lower lip as she fought back her tears. "When I-I fell, you see... it-it seemed that I-I wasn't able to close the case properly and so my- my violin flew out from its case and- and fell into the fountain..."

Tsukimori's eyes snapped open as he looked disbelievingly at Kahoko. He knew, of course, that she was lying. He knew those despicable excuses for music students destroyed her violin. But why was Hino hiding it?

Tsuchiura saw Tsukimori's reaction from the corner of his eyes. His doubt on Hino's story was thus further intensified. "Is that really what happened, Hino?"

This time, Kahoko managed a sad smile. "Yes.." She looked at her violin. "Of course I'm- I'm sad of what happened but... it's not like my violin can't be fixed, right?" A lone tear manage to escape from Kahoko's eyes. Hastily, she bowed low. "I'm- I'm sorry everyone, for causing so much trouble to all of you."

Kanazawa-sensei scratched his head. "Man, first, Tsukimori-kun broke his arm, and now, Hino broke her violin. It seems like our concert is jinxed."

"Sensei! It's not Hino-chan's fault!" Hihara defended hurriedly. "It's not like she wanted this to happen!"

Kanazawa-sensei held his hands as if in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that, Hihara. It was just an expression."

"But sensei!"

"Now, now," Osaki Shinobi tried calming the trumpet player. "Like Hino-san said, it's not like her violin can't be fixed." He faced Kahoko and gave her a small smile. "For the meantime, do you mind using one of the violins of the school? Don't worry, they are also of good quality."

Kahoko nodded. "Thank you, Osaki-sensei."

"Now everything's settled-"

"Kanazawa-sensei, we still have the problem for Tsukimori-kun's part." With Yunoki's statement, everyone glanced at the injured violinist in the doorway.

"Don't worry, I will play Tsukimori-kun's part," Osaki-sensei answered as he looked at Tsukimori for approval. Closing his eyes, Tsukimori nodded.

Sighing audibly, Kanazawa clapped his hands together. "Now everything's settled, everyone take your places. Practice starts in five minutes!"

* * *

"Sensei, can I talk to you in private?" Kanazawa turned to see Tsukimori standing behind him. With a questioning look, the music teacher slowly nodded and followed the male violinist out to the corridor until they were out of earshot.

"What is it, Tsukimori-kun?" Kanazawa's eyes flickered to Tsukimori's injured arm and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Surely, you're not going to ask me for permission to play in the concert, are you? Because no matter what, I won't allow you. Even though you're a genius, you're still injured, so no playing for you."

Tsukimori raised his eyebrow. "Of course, I wasn't going to. That will merely worsen my injury."

Kanazawa chuckled. "It was a joke." He straightened up. "So? What is it?"

Tsukimori's eyes shifted for a second before answering. "It's about Hino's violin."

"Hino's.. violin?"

And so, Tsukimori explained what happened.

"So.. indirectly, you caused the destruction of Hino's violin?" was Kanazawa's first reaction.

Eyebrows twitching, the violinist replied, "That wasn't my point, sensei."

Chuckling, Kanazawa had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Now, you're even." Coughing, the teacher resumed his normal self. "But tell me, Tsukimori-kun, why do you bother telling me this?"

"Because those girls needed to be punished for destroying the dignity of music students."

Kanazawa raised his eyebrows. "You didn't report the incident with Hino's first accompanist in the concour. So, why bother now?"

The music teacher wanted to give himself a pat in the back as he watched Tsukimori's irritated look.

"I don't have to answer that." By that, Tsukimori walked pass a chuckling Kanazawa but stopped after only a few steps. "Another thing, sensei, about that piece I was supposed to play for the director..."

* * *

The sun was already setting when finally, Kanazawa-sensei clapped his hands to signal the end of practice. Everyone sighed from exhaustion, especially Kahoko who knew that she played badly today.

"Senpai..?" The worried Fuyuumi approached her, unsure of how to cheer her senpai.

Kahoko smiled at the concern the shy girl gave her. "Don't worry, Fuyuumi-chan. I'll be alright. I just needed to get used to this violin, that's all."

Next to approach her was Shimizu. "Kaho-senpai, your music... it's so... melancholic..." Of all people around her, Shimizu-kun was the most easily affected by her music. And thus, true enough, he looked so sad- as melancholic as he described her music.

"Don't look so sad, Shimizu-kun.." Kahoko smiled. "Don't worry, next time, my music will be really really _really_ happy," she moved closer to whisper her next statement, "Even more energetic than Hihara-senpai's! So don't be sad now, okay?" Shimizu nodded and smiled.

Tsuchiura was next. "Hino." Kahoko nearly shivered with the look he gave her- as if he was studying her.

"Is there something wrong, Tsuchiura-kun?" she managed to ask, barely managing not to falter.

Tsuchiura continued to study her until finally, he sighed and patted her head, causing the violinist to blush. "It seems you're not telling me something." Kahoko swallowed nervously. "Even then," he continued with a smile, "don't forget that if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here, okay?"

Kahoko smiled and nodded.

Hihara was next. "Hino-chan! Hino-chan! Do you want to eat ice cream? I know this great place where they have delicious ice creams!"

The violinist smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Hihara-senpai. I still need to practice..."

"But Hino-chan, ice cream will be good for you..." There was a look of sadness on Hihara's face. "It will cheer you up..."

Kahoko smiled as she felt really blessed to have so many caring friends around her. "Thank you, Hihara-senpai."

Hihara blushed as Kahoko smiled. She really looked very pretty. "Hino-chan.."

"Don't worry, senpai, we'll go there next time and eat lots and lots of ice cream."

The blush was still evident on the trumpet player's cheeks as he smiled back. "Yeah, we will..." There was silence and Hihara realized that it was only the two of them in the room. The blush on his cheeks crept back as he grabbed the case of his trumpet. "Ah, Hino-chan, I-I have to go now.." he rushed to the door as he tried to hide his flushed face. Before closing the door he whispered loud enough for Hino to hear. "Hino-chan.. good luck."

Hihara leaned on the closed door. He placed his hand on his chest where he could feel his heart beating fast. "It was only Hino-chan and I in the room at that moment..."

"So, you're still here, Hihara." Hihara nearly jumped from surprise as Yunoki approached him. Quizzically, the flutist looked at the still very red Hihara and then at the door. He smiled. "Is there something wrong?"

Hihara quickly shook his head. "Yunoki! What are you still doing here?"

"I forgot my notebook in the practice room so I went to get it," Yunoki replied. "How about you, Hihara?"

"Me?" Hihara laughed nervously. "Oh! I remember I still need to do something! I'll go now, Yunoki, bye!" By that, Hihara hurriedly left. Yunoki merely chuckled. With a glance at the door, he walked towards it and turned the knob.

* * *

After being left alone, Kahoko bowed her head. Fingering the violin she borrowed from Osaki-sensei, she felt odd. From wherever angle she looked, she knew this was a violin- but when she played it, it did not _feel_ like a violin. It was the same feeling she got when she first played a violin other than her magical violin.

The wood felt cold to her touch.

She thought if violins could pick their owners- if violins really do pick the people who can play them. With this violin, Kahoko felt that there was a logical proof for her argument.

The sound of the door opening prompted the violinist to spin around to see who entered. Yunoki smirked- the 'evil' Yunoki smirk- at Kahoko before crossing the room to reach the table where he left his notebook. Kahoko was silent.

"You really are troublesome, Kaho." Yunoki turned to face the said person. Based from the arrogant expression and the taunting smirk, it was no doubt _the evil_ Yunoki.

"I know." Yunoki was caught off-guard when she agreed.

"It's funny you're agreeing," he commented as he strode pass her. "If you think that will undo your mistakes, then, you're perfectly wrong."

When Kahoko continued looking at the floor and did not answer, Yunoki huffed. "You're no fun," he muttered before closing the door behind him.

Kahoko sighed. So many things have happened yesterday and today that she just didn't quite comprehend everything, But she has no extra time to think about that. She needed to practice and improve her playing to compensate for all the troubles she caused. Nodding to herself, she picked up the violin and positioned when the door opened again.

She nearly gasped in surprise. "Tsu-Tsukimori-kun! You scared me!"

Tsukimori stood at the doorway, his face again unreadable. "Meet me tomorrow at the station, 10 am sharp."

"W-what?"

But he didn't think an explain was needed. Instead he merely continued. "Bring you're violin- the broken one."

With that, Tsukimori exited the room, leaving a puzzled Hino behind.

_**

* * *

**_

To be Continued...

What do you think? Please review!


	4. Golden

It has been a year since I have updated. I'm really sorry for the delay. Life has been very busy and inspiration seemed to have evaded me for months.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own La Corda D'Oro._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Golden_

* * *

"You're late."

An irritated look. A raised eyebrow. An annoyed frown.

"I'm really sorry, Tsukimori-kun! I- I overslept." Kahoko bowed her head in apology. Of all the times she could have overslept, it had to be now. If Yunoki-sempai never failed to miss a chance to annoy and tease her, Tsukimori-kun, on the other hand, never failed to criticize her _attitude_- whether it be on her music or her over-all conduct. She mentally prepared herself, any moment now, Tsukimori will lecture her.

"What if this was a competition? You'd be disqualified. What if this was a group performance? You'd trouble everyone. You're being irresponsible, Hino."

Ah, as expected.

Laughing nervously, Kahoko raised her head to meet Tsukimori-kun's annoyed stare. She smiled apologetically. "I'm really, really, _really_ sorry, Tsukimori-kun. It won't happen again, I promise."

Tsukimori surveyed the scarlet-haired violinist closely before replying. "Hmph. Let's go."

Falling a step behind Tsukimori, Kahoko followed the male violinist's lead as she wondered what a deja vu this was. It wasn't long ago that Tsukimori-kun also accompanied her to have her violin fixed. And now, they were trudging a familiar route, only now Kahoko couldn't stop her self from stealing guilty glances at Tsukimori's left arm. Her smile suddenly wavered.

If Tsukimori noticed Kahoko's behavior, he did not say a word. And so, the trip was a silent one.

* * *

The old man blinked numerous times upon surveying Kahoko's broken violin. Shock was written across his face as he handled the violin as if, any time now, it would crumble into pieces. His mouth fell open and closed numerous times, uncertain if he was to ask or not. In the end, the more rational part of him that demanded the reason for the poor violin's misfortune ruled. "Wha.. What... how- how did this happen?"

For the second time that day, Kahoko kept apologizing. "I'm really sorry, sir.. I wasn't careful and so I slipped, my violin fell out of its case- which, hastily, I wasn't able to lock properly- and plunged into the fountain..."

It still was a mystery for Tsukimori why Kahoko kept _lying._ Why won't she tell everyone that she was bullied and those bullies destroyed her violin? No, Kahoko was not one to find pleasure in torturing herself- or was she?

He didn't know. They weren't very close after all for him to actually know her...

"But," the old man started, disbelief evident in his eyes. "It is unlike you, Hino-san, to be so careless with your violin."

Even if Tsukimori did not glance at her, he would still know she had a surprised look on her face- a proof that the old man was actually right.

"I..." she hesitated and the male violinist could almost feel her discomfort. "I... I'm sorry.. I wasn't.. being myself that day..."

The old man was about to say something when Tsukimori interjected. "Will you be able to fix it?"

"Well," the old man took another look at the violin. After seeing the hopeful look on the scarlet haired violinist, he smiled. "I could. Don't worry. I would be able to fix this in no time."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" It was her first true smile in days, Tsukimori noted, as well as the sparkle that was back in her eyes. And somehow he was happy- no, glad was a much proper term- _glad._

A thoughtful look crossed the old man's face as he turned towards Tsukimori and at his injured arm. "It's a pity though that you wouldn't be able to play today, Tsukimori-kun. I have a new violin that I wanted you to try."

"Yes, that is unfortunate," Tsukimori answered politely, dismissing the subject.

He, unfortunately, wasn't successful. "But how in the world did you get injured?"

Tsukimori closed his eyes, vaguely aware that a fidgeting Kahoko was looking at him nervously. He really wanted to drop the topic. "I slipped down the stairs."

Surprised, Kahoko sharply turned to face Tsukimori, her eyebrows raised, her eyes widened questioningly. The violinist in question merely closed his eyes.

The old man blinked twice before replying. "Slipped? Well, your school seems to be really slippery these days."

Tsukimori merely nodded, earning himself a raised eyebrow from the old man. "Please do be careful next time. We don't want you two to stop playing the violin just because you slipped."

* * *

The lunch at a nearby cafe after was a silent one. Kahoko tried to strike up a conversation once or twice but when Tsukimori merely grunted in reply, she finally gave up. There was no use trying to force him to speak, it was better to stop now before he got more annoyed with her.

After their uneventful lunch that had further riddled Kahoko's conscience with guilt because Tsukimori merely ordered soup, ("My uninjured hand can only hold either a spoon or a fork") the two made their way back to the train station.

She had been meaning to ask him a question but she lacked the courage during lunch. Now that she was looking at his back instead of straight into his face, she felt more daring to ask.

"Tsukimori-kun...?"

Walking in front of her, he made no motion to face her, much less answer.

Whether his silence meant he was listening or he was simply ignoring her, her determination to know the answer was greater than her hesitation and so she continued. "I..I would just like to ask..."

Still, there was no reply. "I-Why did you lie about..." she glanced unconsciously at his injured arm "..your arm..?

"Why did you lie about your violin?"

Kahoko was surprised by the question that she halted her step. He was the one supposed to be giving answers, not her. "W-What?"

It was then that Tsukimori stopped walking and turned to face her, his cool blue eyes staring directly on her (amber) ones. He repeated his question, this time using a tone less imposing than the first.

"Why did you lie about your violin?"

She averted her eyes. "I.." Why did she lie in the first place? How was she supposed to answer that?

Several reasons flooded her mind. _Because those girls were right. Because I deserved everything. Because.. I didn't want to make everyone worry.._

"You don't have a concrete answer for that." It was a statement, not a question. He briefly closed his eyes and turned to resume walking, aware that she was looking at him questioningly. Feeling a need to explain himself, he continued. "Unless you could give me a concrete answer, I would also not answer."

"B-but Tsukimori-kun..! Why-"

"Whatever my reasons are, Hino," he cut her dryly, "these do no change the fact that I am currently injured and banned from playing the violin for a month or even two."

That statement effectively silenced her up until they reached the train station.

"You do know about my performance for the director, right?"

Kahoko's head snapped up. It was unusual for Tsukimori to start a conversation so suddenly. "Wha-" He was looking at her expectantly. "Ah, y-yes."

He turned away from her and they entered the train that had just arrived. "I told Kanazawa-sensei that you will be the one playing instead."

It took a great amount of control to stop herself from screaming inside the half-filled train car. "What..? Tsukimori-kun..! You know I _can't_ do that!"

"Well, how do you suppose will I play with an injured arm?"

Guilt first flickered into her eyes but was instantly replaced by helplessness. "B-but! I can't do it... I really can't!" She was looking at him desperately. "Please, tell me you're joking."

"I'm serious. Kanazawa-sensei even agreed."

"Please Tsukimori-kun, wait- why not ask Ousaki-sempai instead?"

"You know he still needs to practice _all_ my parts for the concert," he answered with a tone of indifference rather than regret. "Do you want to add more burdens on him?"

"I.. well." Of course she didn't want to further trouble Ousaki-sensei. "But..you know it's impossible.. I can't play as good as you.. it's.." she replied in a small voice "it's..impossible."

He made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. "I thought it was impossible for me to get injured because of you," he commented thoughtfully.

She blinked twice. Coming from Tsukimori, the statement could pass off as an encouragement. "But it isn't as simple as that.."

"It's a short, simple piece," he assured. "Even _you_ could learn it in two days."

Reddening from embarrassment she tried to argue but he cut her off yet again. "Think of it," he articulated each word carefully, "as a payment for causing _this_," he gestured at his injured arm.

Her eyes widened with disbelief. This was clearly blackmail. How in the world can she say no when he was holding his injury above her head?

Definitely, Tsukimori knew this. But to be sure, he added, trying to sound remorseful, "I really wanted to play for the director. But seeing that I am _unable_ to.." He sighed and looked at her expectantly while trying to hide the hint of a smile. "So, will you play instead?"

Kahoko moaned in defeat. Damn Tsukimori and his injured arm.

* * *

By Tsukimori's _orders_, Kahoko was to start practicing as soon as possible, which meant that she was to get her borrowed violin from her house and go straight to the Tsukimori's where he would be _patiently_ helping her.

The thought of practicing under the scrutinizing eye of the male prodigy was terrifying enough. It didn't even help that Tsukimori had to accompany her to her house to get the borrowed violin, saying that he was just making sure she would not run away. _As if I'd do that._ It also didn't help that her mother and sister were home and had been shooting knowing glances at her. They were even being extra nice, saying that she just enjoy herself and allowing her to come home even past dark.

She knew what they were thinking. Her mother and sister were, after all, sharing the same _smitten_ look as they glanced at Tsukimori.

She sighed as she stared at his house. "Why can't we practice at school instead?" she wondered more to herself.

"Because the band is practicing today," he answered as he unlocked the door. "It would be hard to concentrate because of the loud sounds."

"Well, why not at my house?" The regretted the moment she asked. It would be more distracting there, with her mother and sister giggling like love-struck teenagers. Those two might even play match-makers on them. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

He shrugged, unaware of Kahoko's thoughts. "My house has rooms with better acoustics."

She nodded and timidly followed him inside. Tsukimori deposited his keys in the counter and picked up the note beside it. He read it and sighed.

"My mother just went to the grocery," he said as he led her upstairs. Kahoko felt the blood rise to her cheeks. She had _never_ been alone with a guy before, especially in _his_ house. Who knows what could happen...

_I'm alone with...Tsukimori-kun..._

Suddenly, all her nervousness vanished and she almost lost her balance trying to stifle her laugh. He stopped and looked at her quizzically, "What?"

Of course, there was nothing to be afraid of! _He_ was Tsukimori Len, he would never waste his time on her. Based from his reputation at school, he was known to ignore the large population of ladies heed-over-heels with him. She had seen some of those ladies, they were really very beautiful and very talented musically. Surely, if he didn't bother with those girls his male classmates almost begged to go out with, then, he would never ever look at her _that_ way. She was way below their level!

She tried to compose herself after seeing him still looking at her quizzically, almost annoyed. "I-I'm sorry, I just thought of something funny."

He merely raised his eyebrows and continued walking. He didn't need to bother asking.

* * *

The room where he led her was a middle-sized music room with sound-proofed walls. Kahoko couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the room but what caught her attention was the white grand piano near the large windows.

"This is where my mother plays the piano," he explained as he gestured at the piano, "that's her first piano so don't touch it."

She stopped herself from opening the lid on the keys. "Sorry."

He shrugged as he took a stand from one of the cabinets and placed it at the center, slightly to the left of the piano. Kahoko meanwhile retrieved her borrowed violin and went near the stand. She experimentally positioned the violin on her neck.

"Play something," he told her as he sat on the chair near the window.

"Huh? What will I play?"

"Anything. Just play something for a warm-up."

She thought for a while, "Gavotte." Positioning her violin she started to play.

She was just three measures into the piece when he cringed and stopped her. "That," he stood up and took the violin from her hands, "was awful."

She turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry..I told you I'm not as good as you," she almost spat in bitterness. He didn't have to tell her the _obvious._

"You've certainly improved," he commented as he placed the violin on top of a side table and took a key from one of its drawers.

"But still awful." She sighed and watched him cross the room to unlock a door on the left side of the room.

"The angle of your bow could still be improved, however," he unlocked the door and looked at her. "Come here, Hino."

She blinked and walked towards him. He gestured her to go through the door and she obeyed. The room beyond the door was smaller than the music room but, if possible, more spectacular. The room was lined with shelves full of different violins. There were small ones, some were handsome brown, some were ashen brown, and some were the same color as that of Tsukimori's, a tinge of gold.

"The problem a while ago was in the violin," he reasoned. "It hasn't been maintained as well as Ousaki-sempai thought it has."

She was about to argue when she realized that she knew less about violins than him to contest what he said.

He shrugged and looked outside the room, "pick a violin you want."

Now, she was really shocked. "B-but, Tsukimori.."

"You're just _borrowing_ it, if that's what you're worried about," he snorted. "Besides, most of these violins were my father's or my grandparents'."

"Oh...but.."

"You're wasting precious practice time, you know," he shot rather impatiently. "Just pick!"

She nodded and gazed around the room, unmoving. How in the world would she know which violin would be suitable for her?

He sighed, as if reading her mind. "Every violin here is well-maintained, I assure you." Then, he continued in a quieter voice, "pick a violin that's not too heavy nor too light, the one that's just the right size."

"But how will I-"

"You will know that," he said with finality.

She slowly nodded and went to the nearest shelf. Her body almost shivered from nervousness and feeling Tsukimori watching her was not helping. She gulped inwardly as she touched the ashen brown violin in front of her. She didn't know exactly how much a violin cost because her former violin was merely given by Lili. Hesitantly, she took the violin and examined its weight.

"Be careful," he warned. "That violin costs your whole four years tuition fee multiplied by at least five times."

She nearly choked. That _much?_ She didn't even want to do the math.

She continued examining the violins for the next ten minutes, sometimes taking it on her hands, sometimes not, especially the very antique ones. She was trying to pick faster, she knew Tsukimori was getting impatient.

Suddenly, her eyes caught the glint of gold. She glanced to see a shelf full of violins the same color as Tsukimori's. They actually looked..pretty. It was the first time she saw so many of these golden ones up close. When Tsukimori played his violin, she actually thought it looked too _flashy,_ almost too blinding, especially if one also considered his superb performance. But now, she thought it really did look very beautiful..

She took one and examined it in her hands. She frowned. She had expected it to be heavy (with a mental picture of a gold bar) but it wasn't. It almost felt to be as heavy as her former violin. She positioned it on her shoulders and slowly, her frown turned into a smile.

_This is it._

She turned to Tsukimori and smiled, still holding the violin. He was staring at the violin silently, as if contemplating what to say. Finally, he averted his eyes in search of the key in his pocket. "That's a good choice," he commented softly that she almost didn't' hear him.

She nodded happily and they exited the room. He was locking the door when she asked, "Tsukimori-kun, whose violin is this?"

He shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

She looked at the violin. "Curiosity, I guess. I mean.. this is really a very beautiful violin." She didn't notice him stiffen slightly. "I just wondered who among your family had a very good taste in violins." Her eyes widened as the meaning of her words registered in her brain. Tsukimori Len had been using the _same_ kind of violin...

"I-I mean-" the room was silent and it intensified the awkwardness, at least for Kahoko's part. Her cheeks grew hot, "I-I mean."

"My father likes that kind of violin," he answered nonchalantly, and Kahoko wondered if he hadn't felt her awkwardness or he really was just too unfeeling to notice.

"Oh, really?" she laughed nervously. "I-I guess this must have been his then." She scratched her head apologetically, "I thought this was yours, I mean, it's the same color and yet, I knew of course that you would never let me use your violin even if it's a matter of life and death. I mean, your violin might hate me if I played it, I'm too terrible at playing after all," she ranted amidst her nervous laughter.

"Yeah," he replied quietly, his light blue hair obscuring his eyes. "Now, why don't you try playing?"

* * *

Tsukimori was right. The problem was in the violin.

Kahoko opened her eyes as she finished playing Gavotte. She could almost hear her heart beating fast. It had been a while since she felt so moved while playing. Her mind drifted back to the days when her violin still contained its magic. Now-she looked at the violin still positioned on her shoulder- it almost felt the same as before. As if, this was a magical violin too..

Tsukimori seemed satisfied by her performance that he merely nodded. He was about to say something, when the door opened.

Hamai Misa strode inside the room and noticed the two violinists. "Oh, Len dear, I'm sorry," she apologized but the mischievous glint on her blue eyes did not escape him. "I thought you were practicing in your room."

"Mother," he said calmly. "I informed you yesterday that we are going to use this music room."

"Oh," Hamai Misa thought for a while. "I forgot," she then turned to Kahoko and smiled brightly, "Hello Hino Kahoko dear."

Kahoko quickly bowed. "Hello miss Hamai Misa, I-I'm really sorry to be of trouble."

The older woman shook her head. "You are no trouble dear, you are very much welcome in his house," she gave Len a quick look that implied something Len didn't want to even think about. "Please continue your practice, I'll bring up some delicious snack later."

"Thank you, so much, miss Hamai Misa."

"Oh dear, just call me miss Misa," she waved her hand and was about to exit the room when she caught sight of the violin Kahoko was holding. She looked at it for a while before smiling at the red-haired violinist. "You like golden violins, Kahoko dear?"

"Oh," she also looked at the violin and nodded. "It's pretty, isn't it? Your husband really does have a good taste in violin, miss Misa."

"Mother, don't you have something to do?" Tsukimori cut her mother before she could say anything.

_Too late_, Tsukimori thought as his mother smiled at him knowingly, figuring _everything_. He sighed and massaged his temples.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Kahoko dear, and Len dear, don't be too harsh on her," his mother exited the door still smiling and closed the door behind her.

Hamai Misa stared at the closed door for a while before proceeding downstairs to ready the snacks. She sighed. _Oh Len dear, you've really grown up._

_**

* * *

**_

_**To be Continued...**_

What do you think? Please review!


	5. Mentor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

**Mentor**

**

* * *

  
**

If it were a normal Sunday morning, Hino Kahoko would have still been sleeping at this hour. But today was not normal and so instead of staying in the comfort of her bed, she found herself groggily making her way to the Tsukimori household.

To say that the violin tutorial she had with Tsukimori Len yesterday was rigorous was an understatement. Kahoko grimaced, dreading the memory. Tsukimori-kun had made her concentrate on basic warm-up exercises for three hours straight. He also did not hesitate to point all her mistakes-- from her posture, to the incorrect drawing of her bow, and even the tilt of her head. He had almost seemed irritated with her but had stayed calm and composed during his mini lectures.

By the time she finally reached home, Hino Kahoko was dead beat. She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Sighing audibly, she rounded a corner and walked a few more meters before finding herself outside the gates of his house. She was about to ring the door bell when the front door opened and Hamai Misa stepped out looking surprised at the early morning guest.

"Kahoko, you're quite early," the older woman greeted as she opened the gate and led Kahoko inside.

"Good morning, miss Misa. Tsukimori-kun said I should be here by seven a.m.," Kahoko replied.

Hamai Misa clicked her tongue and chuckled. "Oh dear, he must have been joking."

She almost stumbled on the steps. "Jo-Joking..??"

"Seven a.m. is really very early, even for Len," Hamai Misa explained. "I am almost a hundred percent positive he was joking."

Kahoko blinked rapidly. Tsukimori Len... _joking?_ It was very impossible. Tsukimori Len _never_ joked, especially if music was concerned.

An apologetic smile graced the older woman's lips. "Len just hates waiting you see. So, he does sometimes have this habit of setting a time half an hour or an hour early than he really intended so that he is sure that even if the other party would arrive late, he would not be waiting."

Her cheeks glowered with annoyance and she suddenly had the impulse to break something. Did he know how hard it took her to get out of bed just to arrive this early?

She was very certain of it now: Tsukimo Len was getting revenge on her for breaking his arm.

"Kahoko, dear, would you mind waiting for a while?" Misa asked as she opened the front door for the red-haired. "I'm just going to the newly opened bakeshop just down the street. They sell the best croissant in the neighborhood, and I assure you it tastes so good for breakfast."

Kahoko was about to ask if it would be alright for a world-renowned pianist to be casually walking alone to the bakeshop but Hamai Misa had already waved her goodbye. Sighing, she timidly made her way inside.

The Tsukimori household looked the same yesterday except that there was food prepared on the dinning table. Magnets in the shape of different musical instruments held notes in place on the refrigerator. Draped on the counter was a simple blue apron with simple floral detailing which Kahoko guessed was Hamai Misa's.

Kahoko smiled. All in all, the kitchen looked very much like the one they had at home-- only this was bigger and more expensive looking.

Suddenly feeling she had intruded something very private, she was about to return to the living room when she heard the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs.

"Mother..?"

Kahoko slowly turned to the direction of the stairs and almost fell over from surprise.

There stood a disoriented Tsukimori Len.

"Erm... go-good morning.." she greeted uncertainly. She guessed Tsukimori-kun might still be asleep for his expression did not abruptly change to that of recognition.

She could feel her cheeks grew hot when she gazed at him. She reasoned she might just be feeling _embarrassed _for him since he did look unfazed or his current state of half-consciousness rendered him incapable of responding.

Still, she couldn't deny the fact that he did look _cute_. His tousled light blue hair gave him the appearance of a man-child who just woke up from a bad dream, dramatically far from the perfectly combed hair he often wore to school. Add to that the white loose shirt, gray sweat pants and the pair of fluffy dark blue bedroom slippers he wore, he really looked very _different._

_One, two, three.. _And there it was: Tsukimori's amber eyes slowly widened, his jaw dropped in recognition. "H-Hino??"

Scratching her head sheepishly, she stood still, "good morning, Tsukimori-kun."

Coughing coolly, Tsukimori tried to regain whatever dignity he had left, "Why are you here?"

He had the nerve to ask even when it was _his_ fault. "Well.." she tried not to raise her eyebrows, "_you_ said yesterday that I should be here at _seven a.m._, Tsukimori-kun."

He regarded her for a moment before looking at the wall clock on the left, "You're late. It's 7:15 already."

It was still morning and yet Tsukimori was starting to drive her insane. "What..??"

"Late," he repeated flatly.

"I'm---"

"You'll be doing extra warm-ups because you're late."

"Hey! That's unfair!"

"It's called _discipline_, Hino."

"Well, you're _more _late!" she countered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "At least _I_ took a _bath_!"

That effectively silenced the male violinist. Realizing that her statement was quite out of the line, Kahoko was about to open her mouth to apologize when she noticed the sudden accumulation of a red tint on his cheeks.

Tskumori Len was... _blushing?_

He had a hard time maintaining a straight face when he was busy whacking his brain for a smart retort to side-track the red-haired violinist from his current state --because heaven knows how humiliating the situation was.

Left with no other idea, Tsukimori opted to give Kahoko a cold glare. "It's none of your business, Hino. Excuse me." Turning with all dignity he had managed to salvage, he carefully made his way back upstairs, conscious not to walk too fast lest _she_ might notice how he desperately wanted to vanish as quickly as possible.

Downstairs, Kahoko couldn't help but smile as she remembered Tsukimori-kun's blushing face. After making sure he was out of sight, her smile had developed into a burst of giggles. The little incident was just too precious! Maybe, her day was going to be pleasant after all.

Upstairs, Tsukimori was thinking the exact opposite.

-------------

Kahoko pouted as she performed the warm-ups Tsukimori-kun ordered her to do. She had nothing against the warm-ups-- she knew they did wonders to her playing-- but what bothered her was that Tsukimori was deliberately making her repeat the routine over and over. It seemed pretty obvious that it was his way of getting back at her after the little episode about his state of _unpreparedness. _

Tsumkimori, now had taken a bath and was neatly dressed, stood beside her, never taking his critical eye off her except for when she looked back at him. He would look away, his lips set in a thin line, as if thinking of something very repulsive. Kahoko guessed that he really was embarrassed to act that way.

"Tsukimori-kun, don't you think---"

"Repeat."

Kahoko forced herself not to grip the bow too hard. "Tsukimori-kun, I'm getting _really _tired of--"

"Repeat," he said flatly.

"Now, now, Len, don't you think that warm-up is enough?" Hamai Misa asked gently as she entered the music room, music sheet in hand. She gave Kahoko a warm smile, "you're getting bored, aren't you Kahoko dear?"

The red-haired violinist nodded quickly as she flashed Tsukimori a pleading look. His brows furrowed, "fine then."

"Finally!" Kahoko groaned as she stretched her shoulders.

Tsukimori noticed her relax, "we're just getting started, Hino." Kahoko nodded almost gloomily.

Hamai Misa who was silently watching the two chuckled. "Don't worry, Kahoko dear. You won't have any problem with the piece you are going to play for the director." She waved the music sheet she was holding. "Len said you've played this before."

Kahoko's head snapped up in attention. "Really?" she asked, puzzled. "I.. I don't know many songs.." She sent a questioning look at Tsukimori who huffed.

"It's Chopin's Etude no. 3, opus 10." Seeing no flicker of recognition on the female violinist's face, he sighed just as a slow melody resonated from the piano.

Kahoko turned to Hamai Misa who was now sitting on the beautiful white piano, her eyes closed as her fingers moved delicately on the white and black keys. "Hey.. that's.."

"It was your piece in the first selection," Tsukimori finished for her.

Mesmerized by the music, Kahoko stood unmoving, her eyes closed as the music gained tempo, the notes growing louder in crescendo, and finally growing softer, slower, the last note resonating single-handedly.

"_Wow._.." Kahoko released a breath she did not knew she was holding. "That... was beautiful."

Hamai Misa smiled, "thank you."

"That piece sounds so beautiful with the piano," Kahoko commented softly, her eyes drifting to the golden violin she was holding.

"And yet the director prefers to hear it with the violin," Tsukimori noted almost disapprovingly. He eyed Kahoko. "Really now, I thought _you_ were the only weird one, Hino, playing Chopin in the violin."

"Don't worry Kahoko-dear, nothing's wrong with that," Hamai Misa said with a smile. "I've heard similar versions before and I must say they were very beautiful. I know you'll do well, if not better."

Her cheeks colored at the optimism the world-renowned pianist gave her. "I--I'm not that good-- Tsukimori-kun is so much better," she mumbled to which Tsukimori coughed.

"Have more confidence in yourself, Kahoko-dear," Hamai Misa urged. "I've heard you play before and I must say you play so beautifully."

If possible, she blushed deeper. Tsukimori, noticing how flattered Kahoko was, cleared his throat. "Mother, don't you think we should begin now?"

"Wait-- begin what?" Kahoko asked as Hamai Misa handed the music sheet to her son who placed it on the stand.

"Practice, of course."

"Yes, but I mean--" Kahoko glanced at the older woman who positioned her hands on the piano keys.

"I'm accompanying you for practice today," she answered at the questioning look of the female violinist. "Since you've played this piece before, I thought you could already start practicing with the piano."

_The last time I played this piece perfectly was in the concours with the help of Lily's magic!_

"Wait! C--Can I practice without the piano first? I mean," mind panicking, Kahoko turned to Tsukimori, "it's really been a long time and _uhm.._ I can't remember everything, right Tsukimori-kun?"

The male in question sighed. "She does have a point, mother. We might just waste your time if we stop due to mistakes." Kahoko felt a pang of hurt at the obvious criticism.

"I suppose," Hamai Misa assessed slowly as she closed the lid of the piano. "Very well, I expect you to guide her well, Len," she told her son as she moved towards the door and added, "don't push yourself too hard, Kahoko-dear."

Kahoko exhaled audibly when the door closed. She almost humiliated herself in front of _the_ Hamai Misa! How awful it would be that a world-renowned pianist who had been so kind to accompany her for practice would see how _clumsy_ she was of a violin player. And Hamai Misa had been very optimistic.

She felt a growing uneasiness in her stomach. True, there were times that she played Chopin's etude no.3 opus 10 even after Lily's magic vanished. But it never felt the same as during the first selection. It felt as if something was missing.

Glancing at the male violinist beside her, she groaned inwardly. This was going to be a _long_ practice indeed.

--------

If Tsukimori Len was to assess Hino Kahoko's playing, he would say that she really was improving. She hit the notes correctly—well, a little sloppily in some phrases—but still correctly. She was following each crescendo and decrescendo religiously, and her timing was almost perfect.

This was why he could not understand why her shoulders slumped in disappointment as the last note reverberated from the violin. She sighed as she lowered the instrument.

He didn't _really_ care, and yet_—"what's wrong?"_

Sighing again, she fell to her knees, careful not to let the violin hit—not even graze—the floor. "It just doesn't sound the same."

Did she just insult _his_ violin? The nerve of this woman! He raised his eyebrows. "Like I've said before, that violin—"

"No, no, it's not the violin," she clarified hurriedly. "I mean..," she pointed at herself, "me. My playing."

"What a _brilliant_ assessment," he commented sarcastically. What was wrong with this woman? Wasn't she supposed to be _happy?_ That her playing had sounded different because, well, she _improved_? Really, GenEd students really did not understand—

"I couldn't feel it..."

_Feel..? _He stopped his train of thoughts as he looked at the female violinist still deep in contemplation. She was staring at the violin but not really seeing anything, her eyes lost, as if searching.

"When your mother played, it..." her hands slowly traced a string, "it.. it really felt so _warm_ and _peaceful _and," she bit her lower lip as she searched for the right words, "..and so much more." Slowly, she raised her golden orbs to meet his.

Unconsciously, he took a small step back, his eyebrows furrowed. Why was she looking at him as if she expected him to understand? She, of all people, should know that he didn't—he _didn't_, for goodness sake. He didn't give a damn on what to feel as long as he played the notes perfectly, so how could _he_ understand?

"I want others to feel it too, that warmth," she continued sadly as she lowered her eyes. "I guess for a prodigy such as yourself, Tsukimori-kun, it must be really easy to deliver a moving performance."

Didn't she know that if people were moved by his performance, it was because they were awestruck by his technique, and definitely not by the emotions he could (or better yet could not) evoke?

_Damn this woman._ One moment she was bubbly, noisy and annoying, the next moment she was gloomy, silent and much more annoying that way. His eyes twitched in dread—wait—was she going to _cry_ now..!?

This was why he didn't like girls. Unable to take it any longer, he blurted, "I'll—I'll see what I can do."

--------------

Peering through the open door, Hamai Misa scanned the room for the red-haired violinist. She found her sitting on the floor, her knees drawn close to her body. "Kahoko dear?" she called gently to which the female in question looked up.

_Poor Len_, Hamai Misa thought as she assessed the downcast female violinist. No wonder Len was very distressed when he went to get her.

"_Talk to her." She looked up to see her son looking regally harassed. _

"_Her?"_

"_Her!" he repeated compellingly, pointing towards the stairs. "She's crying."_

_The cookie sheet she was holding nearly fell from her hands as she suddenly looked up. "Crying? What did you do?"_

"_I didn't do anything. She just started to cry," he responded rather defensively like a child. "I can't understand her."_

"_Why?" immediately, she washed her hands, ready to go upstairs. "Did you ask her what's wrong?"_

_Her son hesitated before replying. "Yes. And I did not understand her."_

_Raising her eyebrows quizzically she proceeded upstairs. When she noticed that her son was not following, she stopped, "you're not coming?"_

_He sighed and shook his head. "I can't understand her anyway."_

Kahoko looked surprised for a second but still she smiled guiltily. "Miss Misa, I—I should be practicing, I know—"

"Hush dear," the older woman patted the younger one's shoulders. "You can tell me if there's anything wrong."

The smile slowly faded as Kahoko lowered her head, "I can't do it, miss Misa.." she started in a small voice.

"You can't..?"

She nodded. "I can't play as—as expressively as you do Miss Misa..I—I can't..."

"My dear—"

The younger woman shook her head, her shoulders trembling. "I don't know what's missing—I just _can't…_"

The pianist watched as the violinist clenched her fists in frustration. "Kahoko dear," the pianist started after a long pause, "have you ever been in love?"

Round golden eyes suddenly grew wide in surprise. The question was definitely not in the ones she expected to hear. "What—?"

Smiling softly, Hamai Misa reached for Kahoko's hand and pulled her to her feet. Her eyes twinkled. "So, have you been in love, Kahoko dear? Is there a guy you consider special to you right now?"

There were many people she considered special: her family, her fellow participants in the concours, her friends—but, was Hamai Misa pertaining to _that—_the other _kind _of love_? _If she were in love _that kind, _wasn't she supposed to act all heart-struck like Nao and Nami when they talk animatedly about the guys they like? Shouldn't her heart beat like crazy at the mere thought? Shouldn't she be blushing right now and stuttering like those heroines from Nao's manga, as the face of that one man she 'loves' surface on her mind's eye?

She contemplated fervently-- was this really going to help her playing?

When the clueless expression on Kahoko's face did not waver and instead developed to an expression of deep thought, Hamai Misa almost felt relief that her son was not in the room. _One sided..?_ Smiling at the violinist, she settled herself on the piano. "When you play, you create an image, a setting with your music. You not only express your feelings but you also pull your audience to feel the same." She paused, making sure Kahoko understood. The violinist nodded. "It's the same with this piece. When I played it, I wanted you to feel the same as what I feel, to see what I was seeing."

The first few measures resounded softly. "Did you know that this piece actually has accompanying lyrics? Not by Chopin but by Bob Russell in 1950."

"R-really? I—I did not know that.."

Gradually flustering, Hamai Misa continued playing. "I- This song is actually very dear to me. This—well, my husband played and sang this song to me when we were in Paris some twenty years ago."

"We were quite young then, you know, just taking a leisurely walk on the streets of Paris one cold night." Hamai Misa's cheeks were already glowing red. "And then he took out his violin and played this.. his.. his eyes never left mine as he sang—never caring that he sounded flat." She laughed as the last notes fleetingly surfaced and disappeared. "Oh, this is embarrassing!"

"No.. not at all.." There was a gentle smile on Kahoko's face. Hamai Misa was deeply in love with her husband. It was the reason why she felt warm and breathless just by listening to her—Hamai Misa was able to convey her feelings of love to her audience. And because she had never felt this overwhelming kind of love, Kahoko may not be able to match the pianist's passion to the piece...

Even then, "it must feel so good, to be deeply in love, I mean."

A smile more radiant than she had seen before graced the older woman's lips. "I have little faith in my singing, but would you like to hear the lyrics?"

Kahoko nodded enthusiastically. If maybe she could grasp even just a little of that feeling with the words, then maybe, she would be able play it too.

---------------

Tsukimori Len was silent as he listened to her humming with her eyes closed. It was worrying that she was deeply absorbed to her thoughts which led to her not paying attention to where she was going. But he was there beside her, and thus, he had taken the duty of steering her to avoid elevated portions of the road or avoid bumping with other people. It had been the case for the last ten minutes-- annoying, yes it was-- but if she was that focused on music, he didn't want to disturb her.

After the talk with his mother, Kahoko looked and felt revitalized and was so eager to practice that time flew so fast. Exhaustion only came three hours after dinner. It was already late and so Hamai Misa asked her son to walk the red-haired violist home.

_Seventh, or was it eighth_? He had lost count on how many times she repeated the same tune—Chopin's etude no. 3. Sighing deeply, he pulled her upper arm to prevent her from crashing against the lamppost.

The tune stopped and her eyes flew open. "Oh, I- I'm sorry.."

Shaking his head, he continued walking, matching her pace. "You," he coughed, willing himself to sound nonchalant, "you seem absorbed on that tune."

"Am I?" she asked eagerly, her lips forming a beautiful (_NOT beautiful_, Len thought) smile. "Your mother really taught me a lot of things, Tsukimori-kun. I'm so grateful."

"She did?"

"Yes!" She laughed as she skipped ahead of him. Pausing, she faced him, her hand clasped together on her back while holding the blue violin case just as the light flickered on her face. "I think.. I think I'm getting closer to your world, Tsukimori-kun." Tsukimori's breath caught on his throat as she smiled. "I think I understand more and more about music, not just the notes but of what feelings they invoke. You're really lucky, Tsukimori-kun, to be able to experience all of these from such a young age. Ah! Truly lucky!"

Tsukimori watched as Kahoko gazed at a distance. He really did not understand women. They are impulsive, unpredictable, and temperamental. But did they have this side to them as well? Contemplative? When Kahoko tilted her head and fixed her golden orbs on him, he felt as if she was seeing past him.

"Maybe—maybe someday I can enter your world, Tsukimori-kun. Little by little," she flashed a bright smile. Pivoting gracefully, she continued walking and she resumed humming.

_Had she really matured as a musician this much?_ Somehow, a warm feeling seeped into his heart, a feeling similar to the pride felt by a mentor as he watch his apprentice achieve greater things.

"I—I'll be waiting for you," he said quietly but loud enough for Kahoko to hear. "So.. don't get too cocky. You still have a lot of learning to do," he paused before smiling—it was a small smile but was gentle. "_Hino Kahoko."_

Seeping from her chest was a warm feeling that coursed through her veins, propagating throughout her whole being. He was finally treating her as an equal, worthy of being allowed to _his_ world. She couldn't help but feel the bubbling joy inside of her as she nodded, accepting his challenge.

And Tsukimori Len felt content. The girl he had witnessed struggling with music was finally facing it head-on. The strength of her determination really astounded him. Her character, her passion in doing the thing she loves –they prompt him to strive harder. Everything about her always stirred something in him—was it his long forgotten passion to enjoy music?

Whatever it was, he would always be watching her.

* * *

_To be Continued…_

The title of the song Hamai Misa mentioned is _No Other Love. _It is a lovely song, try listening to it some time.

Yes, this story is romance but I just had to insert Tsukimori's and Hino's respect for each other as musicians. Especially for Tsukimori, I think before he develops that romantic love for Hino, he would first have that deep respect for her as a musician. What do you think? Please Review!


	6. Monday, Pocky Magic, Tuesday

Hi guys! Thank you for all those who read and reviewed last chapter! Here's chapter 6 of _In Return. _

**NOTE: **In the first chapter, it said that it was _**six **_days before the concert. I am changing the date of the concert, making it _**nine **_days. That means, the concert is now on a **Saturday** instead of the original **Thursday. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda d'oro

* * *

_Chapter 6_

**Monday, Pocky Magic and Tuesday**

**

* * *

**

_Monday_

Scratching her head using the eraser end of a pencil, Kahoko sighed heavily. It was impossible to finish this math assignment in thirty minutes especially that her mind had shut down everything but those related to music. She could hear it now- _Bach's symphony_ echoing in the background as she tells her _sensei_ that she completely forgot about the assignment because she was too absorbed practicing with her violin all weekend.

_The derivative of 3x squared is- _ "Ah! Mou!" she cried as she allowed her head to rest against her knees. Why did she remember the assignment only ten minutes ago? In the first place, why did _sensei_ have to give an assignment when he knew that everyone was busy preparing for the cultural festival? _ Mou!_

"So this is where you've been hiding," said an un-amused voice. Kahoko raised her head to find Tsukimori Len standing by the door of the rooftop, his eyebrow twitching.

"Tsukimori-kun!" She hastily checked her watch, _11:37am_. She _only_ have twenty-three minutes before the Math assignment deadline- and, she _still_ have twenty-three minutes before the start of the practice.

Tsukimori walked towards her and Kahoko laughed nervously. "Tsukimori-kun..? I still have time before the practice starts, right..?"

She was sitting against the wall, her knees drawn close to her body, an open notebook sitting on her lap. He stopped just in front her and picked up the notebook with his uninjured arm.

"Hey!"

"Hmph, you can't answer these easy math questions, Hino?" he asked while scanning over the questions.

"Well, sorry for not being as intelligent as you are, Tsukimori-kun." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and curled her lower lip over her upper lip in a pout.

"Why don't you ask those two friends of yours to help you?"

Was he pertaining to Mio and Nao? Her shoulders slumped forward. "They went out an hour ago to buy additional supplies needed by the class for the festival." If she only remembered about the assignment an hour ago! Then she could have asked Mio or Nao to stay and help her.

He glanced at her dejected form. Personally, he didn't want to ask but- "What about Tsuchiura?"

She must have noticed his slight irritation in his tone when he mentioned that pianist's name for she suddenly looked up. She shook her head. "He's busy helping his classmates build their horror house."

He sighed. "So that's why you've been hiding here on the rooftop, trying to answer these questions." He glanced again on the notebook. "And I see, you've been very unsuccessful."

Her face flushed in embarrassment as she tried to grab the notebook. "Mou! Tsukimori-kun! Just give me back my notebook!"

When he refused and merely scanned the questions again, she added, "I promise to attend the practice even if I don't finish the assignment so please- just _please_ give me back my notebook!"

"When's the deadline?"

She blinked. "Deadline..?" He gestured at the notebook. "Oh, uhm..," she scratched her head. "Twelve noon.."

"Twelve?" He glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes more, and there were twenty questions. The questions were fairly easy but judging Hino's intelligence in Math... He sighed. "Move."

"Huh?"

"I said, _move_." He glared at her irritatingly and sat next to her.

Kahoko moved to give him space. "Tsukimori-kun..?"

"Question number one: The derivative of 3x squared is.. equal to 6x. Remember that the equation for finding the derivative- Hino, _are you listening_?" Furrowing his eyebrows, he glared at her stunned expression. "What now?"

"Tsukimori-kun, what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Wasn't it _obvious_? Did she need to embarrass him further? Avoiding her eyes, he muttered, "I'm helping you." Turning back to her, he settled for a glare to emphasize his point. "So listen _really_ carefully because we don't have much time left."

Straightening in her sitting position, she nodded, her eyes brimming with determination.

Tsukimori sighed and gazed briefly at the sky. Even with his intelligence and her determination, it would still take a miracle for Hino to absorb everything he would be teaching her and answer the questions in less than twenty minutes.

_Kami-sama, please help me…?_

_

* * *

_

Kahoko kept her head bowed as she listened to Tsukimori-kun's explanation to her _sensei_ on why she handed her assignment fifteen minutes late.

"_Sensei, _it was my fault. I asked Hino-san to help me carry some things to the practice room," he said with a straight face as he stood in front of the Math teacher's table in the Faculty room. "I didn't know that she was on her way to pass the assignment."

The middle-aged man who was the Math teacher peered behind him to question, "Is this true, Hino-san?"

She nodded and with practiced ease, answered the way Tsukimori-kun told her to. "It was twenty minutes before twelve and so I thought there was still time to help Tsukimori-kun."

"Hino-san could not say 'no' or worse, leave in the middle of helping me because, as you know-" he glanced _indiscreetly_ at his injured arm. "So sensei," he bowed his head a little, "it was my fault, I am ready to receive any punishment."

She bit her lower lip in guilt. Why was Tsukimori-kun doing this? He was the one who thought of this lie and asked her to keep quiet, saying that she would blow their cover.

The Math teacher sighed and waved his hand signaling them to go. "I understand. I will accept your paper without any deductions, Hino-san. There is no need for any punishment, Tsukimori-kun. The two of you may go."

The two of them bowed and exited the faculty room. She kept glancing at him but without saying anything. When they reached the bridge connecting the GenEd building with the Music building, he just had to ask- "What?"

Her stare gave him the impression that it was as if she was seeing him in a new light- and he did not know whether it was a good or bad thing. "Tsukimori-kun, I never thought you were a good liar."

He almost missed a step. "What?" Why did he help this woman again? When she insulted _his_ violin, and now accused him as a _good liar?_ Why this _ungrateful-_

She quickly shook her head. "No! I don't mean it in a bad way! It's just," she bowed low and said in a small voice, "Thanks, Tsukimori-kun."

He stopped to look at her still bowed form, his brows creasing in deep thought. Why did he help her again? Why did he _lie_ for her again? Seriously, why was he doing all these things for this ungrateful, GenEd klutz?

"But you know, Tsukimori-kun," she raised her head a bit to smile impishly, "I really never thought you were a good liar. I mean, you managed to tell all of those to _sensei_ with such a straight face."

Kahoko blinked as Tsukimori resumed walking. Wait, was he- _smirking? _"It's a skill that does come handy sometimes."

"Mou! Tsukimori-kun!" Walking beside him, she moved closer and whispered. "Aren't you a bit guilty?"

Glancing at her serious expression, he almost laughed. "Well, should _I_, the one who merely _helped_, be guilty or should it be _you_, the one who caused all of these?"

"Shh!" She gasped and looked around in alarm. Good thing the corridor was deserted. Releasing the breath she had been holding, she frowned at the male violinist. "What if _sensei_ hears you?"

"So you're the guilty one."

"Ah mou!" She stomped her feet in frustration. "Why did it have to turn to this?"

"Hino-san, _sensei_ might really hear you," Tsukimori said almost in a whisper.

She leaned on the wall and groaned her voice muffled. "I won't be able to sleep peacefully from now on- what if _sensei_ finds out...?" Tsukimori-kun, he really did enjoy making her feel _guilty, _didn't he? First was his arm and now this.

He sighed, "Forget about it, Hino." Suddenly, he gave her an intent but almost gentle look, his voice coming out soft and quiet like a breath as he gave her a ghost of a smile. "This will be our secret."

Her eyes widened as her cheeks flushed. Why was her heart suddenly beating _faster_? It was just his golden eyes looking at her so _differently_, void of any contempt and anything associated with it- so why was she so _flustered_..? Slowly, Tsukimori took a step back, blinked, and obscured his eyes with his blue hair.

He cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. "So.." He coughed and averted his face. "We're late for practice."

"Oh no!" She pushed herself against the wall and darted past him, all traces of awkwardness gone. "Quick, Tsukimori-kun! Oh no.. we're so dead now!"

* * *

For her credit, Hino Kahoko was not entirely dense with what was happening around her- especially if she was involved. When she had felt that she was being watched, she immediately turned her head and was surprised to see Tsukimori-kun, looking at her intently that his brows were furrowed. Pretending not to notice, she continued playing her violin while sneaking glances at him once in a while.

He continued looking at her.

And she felt _intimitated_. Was she playing so badly for him to display such _bothered_ expression? Was it her posture? Wasn't she drawing the bow with enough power? When his eyes shifted to the violin she was holding and sighed, her eyes widened.

Was Tsukimori-kun _jealous_ because he couldn't play the violin?

That was it! The way his eyes turned pensive when he looked at the violin, the way he looked really bothered as he watched her- he must have been thinking that he should be the one playing if only he wasn't injured, not some amateur like her. She heaved a sigh.

However, what Tsukimori-kun was thinking was very different from what she thought.

It was a little over five when Kanazawa-sensei called it a day. Even though exhausted, Hihara-sempai had insisted that they grab a burger or two at the fast food chain near the train station. Kanazawa-sensei had passed, saying that he still had paperwork to finish ("I bet he thought we would ask him to treat us!" Hihara-sempai was caught saying much later). Tsukimori-kun had merely shook his head, and politely excused himself. Next, the trumpet player expectantly turned to the other violinist.

Quickly, she bowed in apology, "I'm really sorry, Hihara-sempai, I can't- I mean, I still need to run an errand for my mother."

His grin faded a little, "Huh? But Hino-chan..."

"Next time, I promise I'll go," Kahoko assured as she clapped her palms together, pleading.

Before Tsuchiura could convince her otherwise, she already waved her goodbye and ran in the direction Tsukimori took. True enough, she could already see the male violinist a couple of meters away.

"Tsukimori-kun! Tsukimori-kun!"

He stopped just as she dashed to his side, her breathing erratic from running. "Hino?" he asked, mildly surprised. "Why are your here?" _'Shouldn't you be at that fast food chain?'_ he nearly wanted to add.

Kahoko merely smiled as she wiped the thin sheet of sweat on her forehead with her handkerchief. "I need to go to the convenience store. It's in the same direction as your house."

When he did not comment and merely continued looking at her, she hastily added, "Erm.. I need to buy a carton of milk, and eggs- a dozen, that is. My mother forgot to buy yesterday... Erm.." He raised his eyebrows and she unconsciously stepped back, "Tsukimori-kun...?"

"So?"

She blinked and echoed, "So..?"

"_So? _You didn't have to run," he said disapprovingly as he eyed her disheveled state. "What would you do if by running, you suddenly trip- and I must say that is very _plausible_ for such a clumsy person as you- and injure yourself or damage the violin?"

He almost wanted to groan as he watched her lips form an "O" shape, as if only realizing now what could have happened. He really should distance himself from her- this girl was _Accident Prone_.

"No worries!" she suddenly exclaimed and patted the violin case. "I wouldn't let anything happen to this violin, Tsukimori-kun!"

For the second time, he really considered groaning in frustration.

He exhaled heavily and resumed walking. He should rest. This girl walking beside him- _wait,_ "What do you think you're doing, Hino?"

She gave him a quizzical look. Narrowing his eyes, he pointed at her. _'Are you following me?'_ seemed illogical since she was headed in the same direction; '_Why are you walking beside me?'_- yes, that was the question but for some reason, he just couldn't bear to ask her that because-_just because_- it made him feel _embarrassed._

As if the heavens had heard his prayer, she answered (was it coincidence? had she read his mind? was his embarrassment clearly painted on his face?) _the_ question. "Since we're heading in the same direction, I thought we could walk together." She smiled, and he felt that same _fluttering_ in his chest. _Wait_- since when did that _word_ exist in his vocabulary? "I hope you don't mind."

What was he supposed to answer to _that_? It wasn't like he _despised_ her presence, on the contrary- _wait_, there was no 'on the contrary', he considered his solitude perfectly fine, and that was it. It wasn't like this girl-_grumble_-

His train of thoughts halted when he heard a low grumbling sound. Flicking his eyes to the side, he saw Hino stop, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. Judging from her hand on her stomach, the source of that sound could only be-

"I'm sorry!" and she laughed timidly. "I seem to be quite hungry."

_Quite hungry_- yes, that was the understatement of the year! He, of all people, should know that she did not eat lunch because of her Math assignment and the continuous practice for the concert. He could feel irritation building. This girl was not only Accident Prone; she was a _Walking_ _Accident Zone_.

"No worries though!" she rummaged her bag and retrieved a small pack. "I have snacks." She opened the pack and took one of the partly chocolate-covered stick biscuit before offering him. "Want some Pocky?"

"_Pocky_?" he repeated as he watch her bite the tip of the stick but not enough to break it with her teeth.

"Yes- don't tell me you haven't eaten Pocky in your life," she said jokingly which made him feel defensive.

"It's not like it's popular or anything."

She stopped walking and looked at him wide-eyed. "Not popular..? Why, Tsukimori-kun, Pocky is _the_ universal snack of all time!" She offered him again. "Here, have some. You'd definitely love it."

He shook his head and was slightly annoyed in the underlying pity in her tone. So, what if he preferred butter cookies and had not eaten Pocky in his life? Butter cookies sufficed as, and to quote her, 'the universal snack of all time.'

Thinking that he refused because his uninjured arm was holding his bag, she grabbed it and replaced it with a Pocky stick just as he protested. "Here- and you can't return that, you know," she added when he attempted to. "Come on, Tsukimori-kun," she peered at his bowed head, his eyes focused on the Pocky stick. "It's not poisoned or anything."

"How ungrateful of you if you actually attempted that, Hino," he said and Kahoko blinked- was Tsukimori-kun trying to be _humorous_..? He certainly did not say that in a nasty tone, more like it was in an almost joking tone.

"Not bad." She blinked again and noticed that he had taken a bite from the Pocky stick. He stared at the stick critically before taking another bite. "Although I'm not a fan of chocolate," he added as an afterthought.

"I told you so!" she said happily as she finished her stick. "Have some more Tsukimori-kun." He was hesitant at first but eventually accepted. Upon reaching the intersection where they separated, they had finished the pack of Pocky.

Later, when Kahoko passed by the snacks isle in the convenience store, she smiled and instinctively deposited two packs of Strawberry-coated Pocky in her basket.

* * *

_Tuesday_

Tuesday was designated as the 'free day' of the Concert participants when, instead of attending the afternoon practice, they would be helping with the preparations of their own classes for the cultural festival. This day was allocated as such primarily due to Third year class B's girls constantly nagging Kanazawa-sensei if they could _borrow_ Yunoki-sama and Hihara-kun for a while to help with the class. Hihara was a dedicated worker and his cheerfulness could do wonders to his fellow classmates especially those in the brink of fatigue ('His smile just makes you feel like you can still continue!') and Yunoki was a definite charmer and _spirit-lifter_ even without trying.

For her class, Kahoko was helping with the paper flowers to be placed at the sign outside the room. Delicately and arduously, her hand worked on perfecting the flowers she made. Her eyes critically examined the pink paper flower currently held in her hands- _just a little tug here, a slight bend there._ Satisfied, she smiled and just as she placed the flower with the finished ones, she felt a nudge from her classmate sitting to her left and heard a hushed squeal: _'it's Tsuchiura-kun!'_

"Hino!"

Glancing up, she saw Tsuchiura-kun smiling at her. "Hi, Tsuchiura-kun!"

He crouched to her level and steadied the box in his arms before speaking, "I hope you didn't forget about our practice today."

"Practice..? _Ohh._._" _ She smiled as images from the first selection flashed through her mind's eye. Tsuchiura would be her accompanist for the same piece as during the First Selection- Chopin's Etude no. 3, opus 10, except now he agreed because he wanted to, and not because he didn't have a choice.

"It's at 2pm, Practice Room number 3." His grin turned apologetic, "Although, I can stay only until 5pm. The guys from the Soccer club had been begging me for ages to help them practice, even for just an hour or two. The Regionals are coming up soon."

Shaking her head, she reassured him, "It's perfectly fine, Tsuchiura-kun." Her lips curved in a wistful smile, "I'm really glad that it's working out really well between you and the soccer club. Besides, I've been practicing _really_ hard too so you won't have to worry about me."

He nodded and patted her left shoulder. "I know you do," his voice was gentle and understanding. The girl on Kahoko's left blushed. Tsuchiura stood and straightened himself, ready to leave. "See you later then, Hino."

"Bye, Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko waved at the smiling man as he rounded up the corner.

* * *

Ten minutes to two in the afternoon, Kahoko was already in the practice room doing warm-ups. If there was one thing that Tsukimori-kun had instilled in her for the past days it was that warm-ups were indispensable to proper playing.

From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something _blue_ peering through the small glass panel on the door. Looking up from her violin, she was quite surprised to see it was Tsukimori Len.

"Tsukimori-kun!" She opened the door and stepped to the side to allow him to come in. He, however, remained outside and surveyed her critically. "How's your playing?"

Thumbs-up. "I'm confident I can play really well today." Realizing that she _might_ have sounded boastful, she quickly covered her mouth, her cheeks glowing red. "I-I mean.. Well, we've practiced really hard and you've taught me a lot of stuff and _well_.."

_Was that a smile? _And yet it was gone as soon at it graced the young man's lips. "Good to hear that," he said and slightly quirked his eyebrow. "I would really hate it if that pianist remarks that you have not improved _at all._" Not that anyone knew of his tutoring Kahoko.

The girl saluted as if preparing to battle, a determined grin on her face. "Don't worry Tsukimori-kun. I won't disappoint you."

Tsukimori Len, albeit hesitantly, nodded and left.

Tsuchiura arrived a little over five minutes from when Tsukimori left. And as she had promised, Kahoko had performed very well.

"I'm really impressed, Hino," Tsuchiura remarked after their third run. "You have improved so well. Tell me," he grinned, "did you eat something funny to improve that well?"

Kahoko returned the grin. "Mou! Tsuchiura-kun!"

The pianist was adjusting his hands on the keys when he noticed Kahoko's golden violin. "Hino, was the violin you borrowed from the school gold in color?"

Looking up to meet the questioning eyes of the pianist, Kahoko debated whether to tell him that the violin was _Tsukimori's_-_ not_ Tsukimori Len's but maybe his father's, that is. But she knew Tsukimori valued his or his family's things and Kahoko rather would like to stay in one piece. She believed she would have to face Tsukimori Len's wrath or his fan girl's _'Oh! That bitch from the GenEd is using a violin from the Tsukimori's!'_ if she did tell the truth. "Erm.. I borrowed it from someone else. The violin from the school wasn't maintained well."

"I _see_," his tone held a hint of doubt which Kahoko tried to brush off with a short laugh. "It looks like Tsukimori's violin though."

Another laugh, sheepish-_pretend to notice only now._ "You think so? Ah! Tsukimori-kun's violin is also gold, is it not?"

He was still eyeing the violin, deep in thought. Shrugging his shoulders he readied his hands on the keys. "I was just wondering if it was possible that the violin is that _brat's_. But I guess he would rather let a violin collect dust than to lend it to someone."

Kahoko was about to protest that Tsukimori would not choose such a cruel fate for the violin. However, she was not able to voice out her opinion because they had started rehearsing again.

* * *

Being injured did not give him an excuse to not help in the preparations for the cultural festival. Unable to use his arm, he was given the most _boring_ job in the class- guiding his more able classmates in putting up the banner of their cafe on the school grounds.

His task was merely to direct-_raise it just an inch to the left; and no, don't raise the right- and look, now it's tilted the other way._ Fifteen minutes under his direction, the class realized that it was the _worse_ job for the violinist- _the_ Tsukimori Len was an _obsessed_ perfectionist, for pete's sake!

Sighing for the tenth time, Tsukimori wiped his brow with a handkerchief. If those guys hanging the banner were getting tired, he was also getting tired _and_ irritated. Why couldn't they follow his directions? Hino was much better at listening than them-

He blinked and involuntarily his gaze fell on one window in the Music department building. His current position did not allow him to see anything past the _pianist's_ back, Hino's arm moving the bow and a portion of her red hair falling on her shoulder.

He was thinking of Hino Kahoko-_again_.

He was very tempted to pound his head somewhere flat and hard. Why did he found himself thinking of _her_? Of that _Walking Accident Zone_ violist Hino Kahoko? To make matters worse, he was not only thinking, he was finding himself often _looking_ at her. Yesterday at practice he had been observing her—had been watching her as she played. He had reasoned that he had been merely assessing her playing, if she was actually using all that he had taught her. And yet as the minutes trickled by, he had found himself thinking less of her playing and more of her- of simply _her_- her tendency to pout when teased, and even her habit of biting her lower lip when tensed or in deep thought.

To say he was worried was an understatement. The recent occurrences have brought a very disturbing feeling within him- and he was afraid. It was something he could not explain, something he could not whisk away by focusing on his violin because, in the first place, the person annoying the hell out of his mind was the same person who caused him to be unable to play.

She stopped playing and moved towards the window to open it more. It was a humid day, after all. She glanced up and when she saw him, she waved and smiled.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_. And there was that disturbing feeling again. Stiffly, he nodded to the female violinist and turned to the banner and his classmates awaiting direction. "It's slightly tilted on the left by half an inch but it's barely noticeable. Already, I think it's alright."

With that, he left the grounds for the cafeteria. Life was _really_ unfair. He needed a drink- preferably something _very_ cold and-how much he wanted, no, _really_ needed his violin right now!

* * *

_**To be Continued... **_

What do you think? Please Review!

Tsukimori-kun is slowly becoming aware of his feelings for a certain female violinist. But how about Hino? Find out more next chapter!

_Walking Accident Zone _–not mine, I got this from the Korean drama **You're so beautiful.**


End file.
